The GazettE
The Gazette (ガゼット Gazetto?), stylized as the GazettE, is a Japanese visual kei rock band formed in early 2002, and currently signed to Sony Music Japan's VVV Records. Biography 2002: Conception and early work The foundations of the band began with Ruki (vocals), Reita (bass), and Uruha (guitar). After being involved with other bands in the visual scene, the trio decided that The Gazette would be their last band.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_GazettE#cite_note-Fool.27s_Mate_April_2006-2They recruited Aoi (guitar) and Yune (drums) from disbanded visual band Artia and so began The Gazette in January 2002. Originally signed to Matina, they released their first single, "Wakaremichi", and a video release on April 30, 2002. They re-released "Wakaremichi" in June. By September, they had released "Kichiku Kyoushi (32sai Dokushin) no Nousatsu Kouza" and their second PV release. In October they played their first solo live. On Christmas, the 5-song compilation 妖幻鏡 moon including the song "Yougenkyou" was released. 2003: New drummer and Cockayne Soup In early 2003, Yune decided to leave the band, and he was replaced by Kai. Shortly after, they signed with the PS Company label and in May, released their first EP, Cockayne Soup. They started their first tour, with the band Hanamuke, and along with the tour, the bands collaborated on two songs. A second tour followed with the band Vidoll, and the bands were featured together on the November issue of Cure, a magazine focusing on Visual Kei bands. In early December, they played a co-headlining show with Deadman. On December 28 they performed at Fool's Mate magazine's Beauti-fool's Fest which was later released on DVD. 2004: Disorder On January 16, 2004 they recorded a solo performance at the Shibuya-AX, which was released on DVD as Tokyo Saihan -Judgment Day-. On March 30, 2004 they released 5th EP Madara, which reached #2 on the Oricon Indie Charts. Madara was followed on May 26, by a companion DVD, which included six music videos and an in-the-studio documentary. The same month, The Gazette was featured in Shoxx magazine's Expect Rush III, a catalogue of independent visual kei artists. A second concert DVD, Heisei Banka, was released on August 25. During September and October they toured with fellow PS Company bands Kra and BIS. Their 1st studio album, Disorder, was released on October 13 and made it to the top 5 of the indies Oricon Daily Charts. 2005-2006: NIL and Nameless Liberty Six Guns In early 2005, The Gazette embarked on their Japan-wide spring tour called Standing Tour 2005 Maximum Royal Disorder, the final tour was held at Shibuya Kokaido on April 17. On March 9, The Gazette released new single "Reila". Reila was rumored to be about Rukis' (Lead Singer) gilfriend who comitted suicide. After the DVD release of their concert July 6, the band released their sixth EP, Gama, and embarked on their Standing Tour 2005 (GAMA) the Underground Red Cockroach. On October 20, The Gazette released their first photobook, Verwelktes Gedicht, which included an exclusive CD containing the song "Kare Uta" (枯詩; Withered Poem). On December 7, 2005, the band released their first single under a major label, "Cassis". The promotional video of "Cassis", was shot in Austria. On December 11, The Gazette performed with other bands signed to the PS Company label to celebrate the record label's fifth Anniversary Peace and Smile Carnival 2005 Tour. Starting 2006 with a name change from Japanese characters to a romanized script, The Gazette released their second studio album, NIL, on February 8. Shortly afterward, they embarked on another Japanese tour named Standing Tour 2006 Nameless Liberty Six Guns and the tour ended at the venue Nippon Budokan.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_GazettE#cite_note-Jame_Gazette_at_the_top-5In May, they released their first compilation album, Dainihon Itangeishateki Noumiso Gyaku Kaiten Zekkyou Ongenshuu; the album included songs from 2002 until 2004. In the next month they released their second music video compilation DVD, Film Bug I. On July 29, The Gazette performed at the Beethovenhalle in Bonn, Germany, their first show outside of Asia. The concerts were arranged in conjunction with the AnimagiC anime and manga convention. On August 6, The Gazette held a festival called Gazerock Festival in Summer 06 (Burst into a Blaze) at Tokyo Big Sight West Hall. Later that month, the band released two new singles, "Regret" on October 25, and "Filth in the beauty" on November 1. To promote the singles, they embarked on another tour, Tour 2006-2007 Decomposition Beauty. In the middle of tour, they announced location for the final of the tour to be at Yokohama Arena. 2007-2009: Stacked Rubbish and Dim The single, "Hyena" was released in early 2007. "Chizuru" (千鶴; A Thousand Cranes), the B-side of "Hyena", was used ending song for the horror Korean movie, Apartment. The band's third studio album, Stacked Rubbish followed on July 4, 2007. The album reached #2 on the Oricon charts within a day from the release. The album was followed by a long time promotional tour named Tour 2007-2008 Stacked Rubbish (Pulse Wriggling to Black) from July 2007 until April 2008. In the midst of tour in October, The Gazette embarked on their first European tour, performing in England, Finland, France, and Germany. The tour finale was held in Yoyogi National Gymnasium on April 19 and April 20, 2008 In the beginning of 2008, The Gazette collaborated with GemCerey for jewelry. They released a single, "Guren" (紅蓮; Crimson Lotus), on February 13, 2008, which reached #1 on the Oricon charts. The DVD for their Stacked Rubbish Grand Finale (Repeated Countless Error) at Yoyogi National Gymnasium was released on August 6. The single Leech released on November 12, 2008, which also landed a #1 spot on the Oricon daily charts. On July 14, the band performed in the event Music Japan 2008 (a TV program on NHK) with other bands such as Alice Nine, Plastic Tree, LM.C and Mucc. On August 23. The Gazette held a festival called Gazerock Festival in Summer 08 (Burst into a Blaze) at Fuji-Q Conifer Forest. The Gazette went on a fanclub tour throughout October called Standing Live Tour 08 (From the Distorted City), referencing the song "Distorted Daytime" from their "Leech" single, which portrayed Tokyo as a "distorted city," in terms of the societal and political crises sweeping over Japan. On November 15, 2008, The Gazette hosted their first secret show in Shinjuku Station. Originally, around two-hundred fifty people were to be anticipated, but instead, over seven thousand attended, the most in the band's history. Due to the amount of people on the streets, the police were forced to shut it down after two songs. On January 3, 2009, The Gazette performed alongside fellow PS Company bands in the Peace and Smile Carnival 2009 Tour to celebrate the record label's 10th Anniversary in Nippon Budokan, where they announced they would release a new single called Distress and Coma on March 25. The release was preceded by a 7th Anniversary performance called Live 09 (7-Seven-) at Makuhari Messe Convention Hall. The band released their 4th studio album, Dim on July 15, followed by another Japan-wide summer tour starting in July, for which the tour's final show was held at Saitama Super Arena on September 5. On October 7, 2009, they released their single Before I Decay. After that, The Gazette performed at V'Rock Festival 2009 at Makuhari Messe Convention Hall on October 24. In December, The Gazette held a Christmas Eve live to close out the year called Live 09 (A Hymn of the Crucifixion) at Tokyo Big Sight. 2010-2011: Transfer to Sony Music Records & Nameless Liberty Six Bullets On March 17, 2010, the band embarked Standing Live Tour 10 (The End of Stillness) at Zepp Tokyo. After the fan club tour, the band then announced a new single and a live tour, which is named Tour 10 Nameless Liberty Six Bullets starting in July with two consecutive nights at Nippon Budokan. Among all of these events, the band has also announced that they would be transferring from King Records to Sony Music Records. Shiver is the first single with new label Sony Music Records and was also selected as the opening theme song to the Sony anime series Kuroshitsuji II. On August 4, 2010, they released 3rd music video on DVD titled Film Bug II which included 10's PV from Regrethttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regret_%28The_Gazette_song%29to Before I Decay. Right after the release of Shiver, the band announced the final stop of the Tour 10 Nameless Liberty Six Bullets would be held at Tokyo Dome, and two new singles Red and Pledge would be released. On March 2011, the band embarked on an fanclub only tour named Live Tour 11 (Two Concept Eight Nights -ABYSS/LUCY-) and 9th Birth (Day 9 -NINE-) at Zepp Tokyo in March 10. On March 23, The Gazette released a compilation album titled Traces Best of 2005-2009 and a live concert DVD named The Nameless Liberty at 10.12.26 Tokyo Dome. The Gazette has postponed the releases of their best-of album Traces Best of 2005-2009 and live DVD The Nameless Liberty at 10.12.26 Tokyo Dome which contains footage of their final concert at Tokyo Dome due to the catastrophe in Japan. Both will be released on April 6th. On April 6th, 2011, they announced another single Vortex which would be released on May 25, 2011. Band Members *'Ruki (ルキ)' - Vocals (2002 - present) *'[[Uruha' (麗)]] - Lead Guitar (2002 - present) *'Aoi' (葵) - Rythm Guitar (2002 - present) *'Reita (れいた) '- Bass (2002 - present) *'Kai' (戒) - Drums (2003 - present) Former Members *'Yune' - Drums (2002 - 2003) Discography Albums, Compilation albums & EPs (Mini-albums) *Cockayne Soup (2003-05-28) *Akuyuukai (悪友會 ～あくゆうかい～; Meeting Bad Company) (2003-06-25) *Spermargarita (スペルマルガリィタ) (2003-07-30) *Hankou Seimeibun (犯行声明文; Letter of Responsibility) (2003-10-01) *Madara (斑蠡 ～MADARA～) (2004-03-30) *Disorder (2004-10-13) *Gama (蝦蟇 (がま); Toad) (2005-08-03) *NIL (2006-02-08) *Dainihon Itangeishateki Noumiso Gyaku Kaiten Zekkyou Ongenshuu (2006-05-03) *Stacked Rubbish (2007-07-04) *Dim (2009-07-15) *Traces Best of 2005-2009 (2011-04-06) Singles * Wakaremichi (別れ道; Crossroads) (April 30, 2002) * Kichiku Kyoushi (32sai Dokushin) no Nousatsu Kouza (鬼畜教師(32才独身)の悩殺講座; Facinating Courses of a (32 Year-Old Single) Brutish Teacher) (August 30, 2002) *Gozen 0-ji no Trauma Radio (午前0時のとらうまラヂヲ; The Radio of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder at 0:00) (November 1, 2003) *"Zakurogata no Yuuutsu" (ザクロ型の憂鬱; Pomegranate Styled Despression) (July 28, 2004) *Zetsu (舐～zetsu～; Lick) (July 28, 2004) *Miseinen (未成年; Minor) (July 28, 2004) *Dainippon Itangeishateki... (大日本異端芸者的脳味噌逆回転絶叫音源集) (July 28, 2004) *Reila (March 9, 2005) *Cassis (December 7, 2005) *Regret (October 25, 2006) *Filth in the beauty (November 1, 2006) *Hyena (February 7, 2007) *Guren (紅蓮; Crimson Lotus) (February 13, 2008) *Leech (November 12, 2008) *Distress and Coma (March 25, 2009) *Before I Decay (October 7, 2009) *Shiver (July 21, 2010) *Red (September 22, 2010) *Pledge (December 15, 2010) *Vortex (May 25, 2011) Compilations *"Yougenkyou"(妖幻鏡 moon) (December 25, 2002, Eternal) **(With the song "Okuribi" (おくり火)) *"Kaleidoscope" (May 1, 2003, PS Company) **(With the songs "Back Drop Junkie Nancy" and "Akai One Piece" (赤いワンピース)) *"Hanamuke & Gazette live"(男尻ツアーファイナル) (May 6, 2003, PS Company) **(With the song "Machibouke no Kouen de" (待ちぼうけの公園) *"Japanesque Rock Collectionz" (July 28, 2004) **(With the song "Okuribi" (おくり火)) *"Rock Nippon Shouji Nori ko Selection" (ロックNIPPON 東海林のり子セレクション) (January 24, 2007) **(With the song "Cassis") *"Fuck the Border Line (Tribute for Kuroyume)" (February 16, 2011, Avex Trax) *(With the song "C.Y.HEAD") Other Releases *"Doro Darake no Seishun." (泥だらけの青春。; Mud Covered Youth) (October 8, 2003) *"Juuyon sai no naifu" / 14 sai no knife (十四歳のナイフ; Forty Year-Old Knife) (September 11, 2004, King Records) *"Chigire" (チギレ; Torn) (August 10, 2005, King Records) *"Verwelktes Gedicht" Photobook (October 20, 2005, PS Company) * (With the song "Kare uta"(枯詩; Withered Poem)) *"NIL Band Score" Book (April 28, 2006, King Records) *"Dainippon Itan Geisha-teki Noumiso Gyaku Kaiten Zekkyou Ongen Shuu Band Score" Book (March 13, 2007, King Records) *"STACKED RUBBISH Band Score" Book (March 1, 2008, King Records) *"DIM Band Score" Book (September 14, 2009, King Records) Videography *''Shichoukaku Shitsu (視聴覚　質) (August 30, 2002) *''Sentimental Video ''(センチメンタルビデオ) (March 1, 2003) *-Matina- Final Prelude Live'' (April 10, 2003) (Various artists) *''Hyakkiyagyou'' ''(百鬼家行) (October 1, 2003)' *''Tokyo Saihan -Judgement Day- (東京裁判-Judgement Day-) (April 28, 2004, PS Company) *''Madara (DVD) ''(斑蠡-Madara-) (May 26, 2004, PS Company) *''Heisei Banka ''(平成挽歌) (August 25, 2004, PS Company) *''Peace & Smile Carnival Tour 2005 ''(～笑顔でファッキュー～) (2006, King Records) (with Miyavi, Kagrra, Kra, Alice Nine) *''Standing Tour 2005 Final Maximum Royal Disorder at 2005.4.17 Shibuya Kokaido Live ''(Standing Tour 2005 Final 「M.R.D」 at 2005.4.17 渋谷公会堂) (July 6, 2005, King Records) *''Film Bug I (June 7, 2006, King Records) *''Standing Tour 2006 Nameless Liberty. Six Guns... -Tour Final- at Nippon Budokan '(日本武道館)'' (September 6, 2006, King Records) *''Tour 2006-2007 Decomposition Beauty—Final "Meaningless Art That People Showed" at Yokohama Arena'' (June 13, 2007, King Records) *''Tour 2007-2008 Stacked Rubbish Grand Finale Countless Error at Yoyogi National Gymnasium'' (August 6, 2008, King Records) *''Peace & Smile Carnival Tour 2009 at Nippon Budokan'' (日本武道館) (April 15, 2009, King Records) (with Miyavi, Kagrra, Kra, Alice Nine, Screw & Sug) *''Tour09 -Dim Scene- Final at Saitama Super Arena'' (December 16, 2009, King Records) *''Film Bug II'' (August 4, 2010, King Records) *''The Nameless Liberty 10.12.26 at Tokyo Dome'' (April 6 , 2011, Sony Music Records) External links *The Gazette at PS Company *The Gazette at Sony Music Japan *The Gazette at King Records *The Gazette at CLJ Records